puppeteerfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Clock/History
Pre-Puppeteer While The Moon Bear King was intent on maintaining his new iron-fisted rule over the Moon Realm, it was not enough for him as he sought an even bigger prize: control of the universe. To accomplish this, he needed more power, which was possible through devouring children's souls and saw the Moon Clock as the perfect mean to that goal, since plunging all of Earth's children into an eternal nightmare would allow him to steal and devour their souls, giving him more than enough power to rule the universe. However, Mr. Pink knew of the Bear Tyrant's plans to become more powerful and dangerous than ever by plunging children's dreams into eternal darkness, but wouldn't be able do so without his help, so he went into hiding to prevent his plan from coming to pass. The tyrant sent General Rooster and General Rabbit to find and capture Mr. Pink to carry out the plan. Puppeteer Act 6, Curtain 2: After learning of the identity of Kutaro's benefactor from General Monkey, the Tyrant decided to finally put an end to then both by putting a rush on his master plan: the Moon Clock Tower. After scolding both Generals Rabbit and Rooster for having tea time for three years instead of conquering the Land of Time, he then orders them to find Mr. Pink. Rabbit attempted to use his wormhole to completed his task, but was stopped by Kutaro. When the wormhole collapsed, Kutaro and Pikarina found themselves in Mr. Pink's Garden, where they accidently cut up his disguise. He introduced himself,-in a very long and intricate speech- and after Pikarina convinced him to give a more condense speech, he explains about his job of watching over the Moon Clock and Dreamtime. But before he could finish explaining why he was hiding, he was kidnapped by Rooster. Kutaro and Pikarina's chase lead all the way to the top of the Moon Clock tower. Mr. Pink was turned into a clock hand, and if the clock struck twelve, the unthinkable would happen. Rooster fought Kutaro, as a means to stall for time while the clock drew closer to Midnight. While Kutaro managed to beat Rooster a couple minutes before twelve, before he could emancipate Mr.Pink, General Monkey appeared and gave Pink a little pull...to Midnight. Once the clock reached midnight, Dreamtime entered its darkest and most terrifying hour and the Earth was plunged in eternal darkness. "You see, Kutaro! Now children everywhere will be locked in a inescapable nightmare! Their souls will be ripe for the harvest! They will make my master invincible!" Monkey explained as he escaped Kutaro once again, while the tyrant call forth General Dragon to collect the souls. Despite being defeated by Kutaro in the end, it was already too late to stop the Moon Clock machinations as Dragon's defeat, while slowing the Moon Bear King at best, only left the gateway to Earth open and allowed to the tyrant to steal the souls himself. Category:History